


Consumed by Darkness

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Stiles, Gen, Gore, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No la béte du gévaudan, Torture, tortured theo raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: Theo gets tortured and killed. Scott and his pack cant do anything but listen.There is a detailed description of the torture aftermath. If you are triggered by torture and/or gore then DO NOT READ.





	

They were attacked. Ambushed. The shadowy figure came out of seeming nowhere. Kira and Malia were knocked unconscious.

  
They were separated. Scott was alone with Theo. They ran as fast as possible but the creature kept pace with them easily in the dark narrow tunnels. Suddenly an arm stuck straight out in front of him. The arm clotheslined him, probably almost taking his head off in the process. Scott hit his head. Hard. Darkness was creeping into his vision. Everything went black.

Scott awoke to the sound of screaming, Theo's scream. Hopping up he charged only to run face first into a mountain ash barrier. He looked around, seeing everyone but Theo.

The screams went on for hours, stopping with a horrible ripping sound.within 5 minutes the barrier trapping them all dissipated. The pack raced down the dark passageways as they desperately tried to get to Theo. They were met by perhaps the most gruesome scene they had encountered.

Hundreds of pieces if skin sat in a pile, like someone peeling a potato, with Theo being the potato. Theo's body laid next to the far wall. His left arm was bare muscle, the skin once covering it was currently in the pile of skin. His other 3 appendages were completely mutilated, but that wasn't the worst. Lying next the the body was a head sized object connected to a spiky handle. As Scott approached he realizes something, that what he was seeing was Theo's head and spine. He threw up then and there. When he looked up he saw the writing, the message on the wall written in his pack mate's blood.

_You are now free of his deception. You should have trusted me. I saw straight through him. He was trying to take your alpha power Scott. He wanted in his pack the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues, the coyote whose first instinct is to kill, and the nogitsune. Consider this a favor because thats what it is._


End file.
